


Mycroft/Moriarty ficlet

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tension, sexual tension sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I’ve worked with professionals, mercenaries, compromised government officials…and yet no one’s behaviour has been as utterly confusing as yours.”





	Mycroft/Moriarty ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny ficlet was inspired by this post on Tumblr; https://incorrectbbcsherlockquotes.tumblr.com/post/161155398074/mycroft-ive-worked-with-professionals
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“I’ve worked with professionals, mercenaries, compromised government officials…and yet no one’s behaviour has been as utterly confusing as yours.”

 

It's infuriating really, how Jim seems to always be one step ahead of him. Making him look like a fool. The man leans forward across the table, his eyes drinking Mycroft in as his smile widens. The fact that Mycroft can't see a glimmer of the madness underneath is terrifying but he holds his ground as Jim keeps looking at him, all ease and charm.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He makes the s last for ages, eyes not leaving Mycroft's and Mycroft clenches his jaw just a fraction. It's enough for Jim to notice and he tilt his head to the side, eyes fake innocent.

 

“It’s not a compliment.”

 

“Oh, but you make it sound like one. You know, maybe I've been obsessed with the wrong brother after all.”

 

Mycroft crosses his arms as Jim leans back in his seat, a smirk on his lips as he looks Mycroft up and down. It's only through years and years of training that he doesn't show how it affects him, how Jim is crawling up his skin, his eyes leaving burn marks all over his torso.

 

“Yes, it's clear you are the smarter one after all. All that power, all those secrets. Oh, it gets me hard just thinking about it.”

 

Jim's smirk goes wider, a sparkle in his eyes as he winks across the table. Mycroft knows it's all a game, a trick but the longer he sits there, facing the man who tormented his brother, the harder it is to act stoic and calm.

 

The worst part is that Jim knows.

 

“Tell me how you did it.”

 

“Now, where is the fun in that, Ice Man? Oh, did I hit a nerve? Some child hood trauma? Please, do tell.”

 

The eagerness in Jim's voice makes Mycroft feel dirty, suddenly wanting nothing to do with this man, this place. But he can't let his feelings rule his head, he needs information and Jim is the only one who can give it to him. Sometimes he really hates his job.

 

“What do you want Jim?”

 

A nod of approval, the smile still in place and Jim leans forward again, placing his hands on the table.

 

“Tell me more about yourself Mycroft Holmes, tell me your deepest, darkest secrets and I'll tell you mine. After all, isn't that how friendship works?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com, for updates, sneak peeks and Tumblr exclusives.


End file.
